De la amistad al amor
by pipe92
Summary: Serie de momentos pequeños ( menos de 900 palabras ) entre Gohan y Videl desde su amistad hasta su comienzo de su relación
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : Despues del Final**

Nada de formalidad  
para que firmar mi amor en papel  
si te quiero de verdad  
cualquier nombre esta de más  
en la lista de los sueños

Pero a quien voy a engañar  
si hoy que al fin te veo llegar  
siento ganas de llorar.

Era una mañana agradable en ciudad satan , todo parecía muy tranquilo y normal como si los hechos ocurrido hace un par de dias fuera solo un mal sueño . El demonio mas temido del universo había sido derrotado y la paz había regresado al universo , Son Gohan se encontraba volando hacia su preparatoria usando su alter ego del gran Saiyaman como era habitual en el desde hace unos meses , tenia la intención de aterrizar en la azotea de la preparatoria para cambiarse pero no contaba que la hija de Mr Satan estaría en dicho lugar

\- Por fin llegas héroe - Dice la ojiazul al verlo llegar - Tenemos que hablar -

\- ¿De que quieres hablar? - Responde Gohan guardando su traje viendo a la chica que estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido

\- No te hagas el tonto sabes a lo que me refiero - alega la pelinegra acercando se al hijo de Goku - Todo lo relacionado con ustedes

\- Oh era eso - responde Gohan empezando a caminar hacia la entrada

Soñada, deseada, tan enamorada  
de blanco ilusionada  
tan hermosa y tan real  
la imagen no es cuento  
es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento  
te agradezco un poco mas mi suerte  
estoy a un paso de tenerte.

Eres mi complicidad  
es injusto resistir la emoción  
sin testigos te elegí  
para siempre para mi

\- Solo dirás " oh era eso " me debes un explicación , estos días han sido demasiado irreales quiero comprender - dice la ojiazul muy molesta tomando del brazo a Gohan - Tengo a un gordo rosado viviendo en mi casa el cual trasforma mi comida en dulces

\- Es una larga historia no sabría por donde empezar - le confiesa el pelinegro dando se vuelta para mirar a la chica

\- podrías empezar con lo que son las esferas del dragón - dice la ojiazul

\- Bien - suspira derrotado Gohan viendo que la chica no lo dejaria en paz hasta saciar su curiosidad - el sábado te contare todo

Yo jamas te puse un sello  
pero es tiempo de cambiar  
no me puedo equivocar  
si siento ganas de gritar

Soñada, deseada, tan enamorada  
de blanco ilusionada  
tan hermosa y tan real  
la imagen no es cuento  
es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento  
te agradezco un poco mas mi suerte  
estoy a un paso de tenerte

Dicho esto ambos joven decidieron entrar a clases , ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino hacia el salón de clases , ambos internamente consideraban que estaba todo dicho entre los dos , pero antes de llegar la hija de Mr Satan se detuvo en la entrada dejando desconcertado a Gohan

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - Pregunta el semisaiyajin viendo a la chica parada con el ceño fruncido sin entrar aun

\- No pasa nada - responde responde cambiando el semblante de su cara empezando a entrar - solo que me debes una cita

Abrázame, hoy siento por dentro  
no hay lugar para este amor  
se que todo vale cuando es amor.

Soñada, deseada, tan enamorada  
de blanco ilusionada  
tan hermosa y tan real  
la imagen no es cuento  
es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento  
te agradezco un poco mas mi suerte  
estoy a un paso de tenerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

 **La cancion no tiene mucho que ver con este capitulo si con el primero pero queria terminar la cancion , no todos seran songfic**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 :¿Solos tu y yo?**

Abrázame, hoy siento por dentro  
no hay lugar para este amor  
se que todo vale cuando es amor.

Soñada, deseada, tan enamorada  
de blanco ilusionada  
tan hermosa y tan real  
la imagen no es cuento

Era una hermosa tarde en el parque de diversiones en ciudad satan, luego de una tarde en las diferentes atracciones del parque , Gohan y Videl esperaban a Shamper quien era acompañado por Iresa ya que ambos se habían mareado en la montaña rusa , era de esperarse del rubio quien había comido mucho esa tarde , luego de haber fracasado en el intento de competir con Gohan por quien comida más y de Iresa no fue sorpresa ya que la chica afirmaba que sufría vértigo pero había sido obligada a subir por su compañeros

\- Aun no entiendo ¿porque invitaste a Shamper e iresa aquí? – Pregunta la ojiazul cruzada de brazos mientras camina junto con Gohan

\- Porque son nuestros amigos – Responde el pelinegro sin entender bien lo que la ojiazul le decia

\- Claro que sé que son nuestros amigos , pero no me refiero a eso en este momento – trata de aclarar Videl comenzando a sentirse frustrada

\- Pues no te entiendo – dice Gohan algo confundido por la extraña actitud que estaba empezando a tener la pelinegra

\- Sabes que Iresa está enamorada de ti - comenta la ojiazul caminando un poco mas lento y quedando atrás del semisaiyajin

es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento  
te agradezco un poco mas mi suerte  
estoy a un paso de tenerte.

Soñada, deseada, tan enamorada  
de blanco ilusionada  
tan hermosa y tan real  
la imagen no es cuento

Para Gohan la noticia le impacto no al nivel que Videl pensaba que seria sino a un nivel que solo un joven que siempre vivió fuera de la ciudad podría tener , no era que no supiera que era el amor , sino que jamas lo había sentido ese sentimiento al no tener a otro de su edad sin contar a Dende y solo había sentido amor hacia sus padres y respeto a su maestro

\- Ella es buena persona - dice lo primero que le llega al no saber que decir

\- Eso es lo que dices de todos , pero no todos son como tu padre y amigos - Alega molesta la pelinegra con sus brazos en su cadera

\- Pero ella es tu amiga no entiendo ¿porque te molesta tanto? - Pregunta muy confundido el semisaiyajin

\- Ademas ese tonto de Shamper dice estar enamorado de mi se a declarado muchas veces - dice la ojiazul - ¿Que opinas de eso?

\- Una cita doble - susurra Gohan en forma inocente provocando la ira de la oijiazul

GOHAN ERES UN IDIOTA - Grita a todo pulmón Videl siendo observada por toda la gente a su alrededor dejado muy desconcertado a Gohan quien permaneció en dicho lugar varios minutos mas

es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento  
te agradezco un poco mas mi suerte  
estoy a un paso de tenerte mi suerte

solo a un paso de tenerte


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Nuestro Primer Beso**

Se acercaban las fiestas de fin de año en la preparatoria de ciudad Satan , como cada año la escuela de Orange Star preparaba una serie de números artísticos para animar los ánimos , este año decidieron recrear la obra de romeo y Julieta de william shakespeare , aunque como cada año era Shamper el único que se ofrecía a ser los papelea principales , esta vez decidieron que necesitaban alguien más y quien más que el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria Son Gohan y el único chico capaz de memorizar cada dialogo , con la noticia que el joven pelinegro seria Romeo , muchas chicas se postularon para interpretar a Julieta , aunque misteriosamente durante la semana todas ella desistieron y solo había quedado Videl para hacer de Julieta

\- Aun no entiendo que hago en este lugar - Alega molesto Vegeta arreglando se la corbata que su esposa le había puesto con mucho esfuerzo - Debería estar en casa tratando de superar a Kakaroto

\- Porque esta es la primera obra de Gohan, nosotros como sus amigos debemos apoyarlo - Contesta Bulma tratando de buscar un buen asiento - Además Goku también está aquí

\- ¿Porque Kakaroto tiene un mejor asiento que yo? - Reprocha el príncipe viendo que la familia Son se sentaba en la primera fila - Se supone que tú eres una mujer muy rica porque esa sabandija de clase baja está en un mejor lugar

\- Este es un lugar público Vegeta, además son los asientos de la familia de los actores - Explica la presidenta de la corporación Capsula dado un suspiro mientras escucha unos murmullos de parte del Saiyajin

\- Relájate Vegeta, deberías divertirte más - Comenta Yamcha quien estaba al lado de Bulma provocando el enfado del príncipe Saiyajin

\- ¿Que se supone que haces aquí insecto? - Pregunta furioso Vegeta viendo al ex novio de su esposa tan cerca de ella

\- Yo lo invite ya que Trunks se negó a venir - Declara la peliazul para tratar de calmar al Saiyajin " en los peor momentos este hombre se preocupa que tiene una esposa"

Una vez que la obra había comenzado todos los espectadores tomaron asiento , Gohan desde el escenario podía ver como varios guerreros amigos de su padre estaban presentes incluso Picolo quien se encontraba en las sombras , la representación estaba resultando mejor de lo que muchos creían , hasta que Yamcha puso su mano junto con la de Bulma por error aunque no fue lo que Vegeta creyó cuando estallo en cólera , por suerte para Videl quien estaba en ese momento dando sus líneas Son Goku había entrado en acción llevando se al príncipe y al ex bandido del desierto lo mas rápido posible usando la teletrasportacion , luego del percance con Vegeta la obra continuo bien hasta el beso final que duro más de 3 minutos que para muchos parecieron mas

\- Ese beso pareció muy real, no lo crees - Comenta Gohan una vez que el telón había bajado terminando la obra

\- Se debe a que soy una excelente actriz - Declara la pelinegra con un tono muy coqueto - Y eso que no lo ensayamos

\- Me gustaría seguir practicando más - Susurra el hijo de Goku cerca del oído de la Ojiazul - Que opinas

\- Vamos a mi casa y seguimos ensayando para otras obras - Dice la justiciera adolescente guiñando un ojo en lo ultimo

\- Y tu Padre - Pregunta el gran Saiyaman con algo de duda de ir o no a la mansión satan

\- Mi casa es muy grande nadie nos molestara, además mi padre siempre está jugando con Buu en la planta baja no los molestara - Explica la Ojiazul tomando a Gohan del brazo para empezar a caminar

Una vez que los pelinegros se habían a seguir "ensayando" y las personas se habían ido del teatro, solo quedan Ireza y Shamper quien se habían quedado a desarmar el escenario, habían logrado escuchar la conversación de sus amigos

\- Amenazo a las demás chicas, ¿verdad? - Comenta el rubio desde una esquina

\- Si, cito textual ella dijo " toda a la que se atreva a ser Julieta le daré una paliza que solo su dentista las reconocerán - Responde Ireza frunciendo el ceño e imitando la voz de su amiga - A mí me dio un set de maquillaje

\- Ellos son... - Pregunta Shamper sorprendiendo es el mismo con lo que estaba pensando

\- No, aun no, él es muy tímido y ella demasiado orgullosa -


	4. Los celos de Videl

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 : Los celos de Videl**

Ya solo faltaba un mes para que Gohan y Videl terminaran sus estudios en la preparatoria y como era costumbre en ella , se organizaba un baile de fin de año , desde el torneo de las artes marciales había finalizado muchas chicas querían salir con el pelinegro , este habia creía que luego que desearan que todos olvidaran lo sucedido con Buu , ya no tendría esos problemas con las chicas , seguia equivocado cada semana tenia que rechazar a un grupo de chicas nuevas , cosa que estaba afectando en su relación amor-amistad con Videl

La ojiazul aunque ella no lo admitiera abiertamente estaba sumamente celosa , con la situación de Gohan , mas de una vez esta habia amenazado a las fans del pelinegro , al igual que la vez que actuaron para el papel de romeo y julieta , donde juro que cualquiera que fuera julieta seria golpeada por ella , en los últimos días la ojiazul estaba mas irritable que nunca por el hecho que el hijo de Goku se la pasaba enseñando matemáticas a una chica de un grado mas abajo que ellos, ahora la pelinegra iba rumbo de vuelta a su casa junto con su amiga Ireza quien notaba lo que estaba mas irritada de que lo comun

\- Estas celosa puedo verlo en tus ojos - comenta la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro caminado junto a su amiga camino a sus casas

\- No se de lo que estas hablando - Dice la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño

\- Soy tu amiga te conozco desde hace muchos años , nunca te habia visto tan enamorada - Dice yendo directamente al grano Ireza deteniendo su caminar

\- Deja de hablar tonterías y sigue caminando Ireza - Reprocha la gran saiyaman 2 sintiendo fastidio - O te dejare aqui

\- Porque debes siempre ser de ese modo , no te gusta hablar de tu sentimientos - Comenta frustrada la rubia viendo lo testaruda que podia llegar a ser amiga - Esa chica pelirroja que Gohan ayuda le pedirá pronto una cita esta sumamente

\- Eso a mi no me importa el puede hacer lo que quiera ya no me importa - Bocifera la justiciera adolescente cruzando se de brazos molesta

\- Jamas te habia visto tan enamorada desde que te conozco , solo quiero ayudarte pero no podre si aun permaneces en ti el no querer perder alguien , como lo fue tu mama

\- Cállate tu no sabes nada - Grita furiosa la hija del campeon sintiendo que su amiga habia tocado algo que no habla desde hace mucho

\- Te conozco cambiaste desde que ella murió , odias la debilidad por eso , te cerraste a tus emociones y juraste no ser débil - Comenta su amiga tratando de hacer entender al a ojiazul - Pero si no quieres perder lo a el también debe hacer algo

Después esa conversación la justiciera adolescente decidió irse sola a casa , necesitaba pensar en lo que Ireza habia dicha. Aun no entendía cuando habia sido que se habia enamorado de aquel pelinegro de ese chico tímido y torpe , pero lo que habia dicho su amiga era verdad estaba sumamente celosa y no deseaba perder alguien mas , pero no sabia que era lo que realmente debía hacer , al pasar las hora no podía dormir estaba dando vueltas en su cama pensando en que hacer para no perder al ojinegro , hasta que se decidió llamarlo por su intercomunicador de muñeca debía confesar sus sentimientos sin importar nada

\- Videl sabes que es muy tarde para estar llamando - Dice Gohan sobándose un ojo estando un semi dormido

\- Lo se , es que queria saber con quien iras al baile de graduacion - Responde la pelinegra lo primero que le llego a la mente , golpeando se la frente con la palma de la mano al darse cuenta lo que dijo y no lo que realmente queria contar

\- Pues creí que seria contigo , todos los demás ya tienen pareja - Comenta el semisaiyajin sentando se en la cama para estar mas cómodo

\- ¿Que hay de esa chica pelirroja? , la cual le estas ayudando con matemáticas - vocifera la justiciera adolescente comenzando nuevamente a sentir celos

\- ¿Te refieres a la prima de Bulma? , ah ella ira con su novio - Responde Gohan algo confundido del porque de la conversación

\- Ella es la prima de Bulma - Dice la ojiazul abriendo sus ojos al máximo sorprendida comenzando a sentir vergüenza por el mal entendido

\- Si , ella no le esta yendo muy bien y no puede ir siempre a la capital del Oeste para que ella me pidio que le ayude , entonces me dijo si poda hacerle el favor de ayudar a su prima - Explica el hijo de Son Goku viendo como la ojiazul estaba roja como un tomate - ¿te encuentras bien? estas muy colorada


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 : ¿Gohan celoso?**

Gohan no entendía que era lo que ocurrirá era la misma sensación de la ultima vez , era una sensación de molestia cuando otro chico se acercaba a Videl , hace algunas semanas , un nuevo chico había llegado de cabello rojizo , su nombre era Aroon y habia acaparado toda la atención de la pelinegra luego que este resultara ser hijo del capitán de la jefatura de ciudad Satan y un excelente luchador de Karate , inscribiendo se en el mismo club que la ojiazul

Necesitaba un consejo de que era lo que le estabas pasando , tal vez era normal parte de su crecimiento o quizás solo le pasaba el y en ese caso necesitaría contarse lo alguien para poder entender , su padre ... no era una buena idea involucrar a sus padres para no asustarlo , pensó en Picolo aunque sabia que los temas terrícolas no eran su fuerte , estaba Bulma ella era perfecta para contarle su problema era muy abierta en muchos temas , se fue volando rumbo a la capital del oeste , esperando que la científica de cabello azul lo ayudara

\- Es normal Gohan , estas creciendo - Dice Bulma después de escuchar lo que el hijo de su amigo tenia que decirle

\- Entonce a todos les pasa y ¿que es? , ¿se puede curar? - Pregunta el pelinegra en parte aliviado que no fuera algo anormal que solo le pasara a el

\- Solo son celos , indica que te gusta ella - Responde la peliazul sonriendo por lo parecido que era Gohan con su padre en los temas del corazón - Y una forma de curar lo es confesar que sientes por ella

\- Me gusta estar con ella , me hace sentir un paz muy grande - Manifiesta el ex discípulo de Picolo algo sonrojado por la situación - Bueno creo que tienes razón eso explicaría mucho

\- Solo debes decirse lo o ese chico te la robara - Comenta la esposa de Vegeta guiñando le un ojo

Debia realmente hacerle caso a lo que Bulma le sugirió , estaba el hecho de que no tenia muy claro si ella sentía lo mismo que el , a pesar que ya se habían besado durante la obra de romeo y julieta , muchas dudas cruzaba su cabeza acerca de un tema en el que no se manejaba para nada , una vez que abrió la puerta para salir de la oficina donde estaba con Bulma se encontró con Vegeta quien aparentemente se encontraba espiando la conversación

\- Eh.. Vegeta - Susurra sorprendido el hijo de Goku

\- ¿Que haces aqui mocoso? - Pregunta el principe saiyajin fingiendo molestia

\- Necesitaba un consejos de Bulma y ¿tu? -

\- Yo vivo aqui insecto , que crees que puedo estar haciendo - Responde enojado Vegeta cruzandoce de brazos viendo como Gohan seguía su camino - Niño debes hacerte respetar para que nadie se hacer que a lo que es tuyo

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Pregunta ingenuamente Gohan

\- Simple debes ir donde esa sabandija agárrala del cuello y decirle que ella es tuya y solo tuya - Sugiere el príncipe Saiyajin de la forma mas sádica que este tenia

\- ¿Te funciono? - inquiere destructor del androide perfecto viendo como una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en Vegeta

\- Haz visto a ese insecto de Yamcha por aqui , cuando lo hice se mojo los pantalones -

Al día siguiente el semisaiyajin estaba dispuesto a realizar el consejo que Vegeta le habia dado , aunque al principio le pareció algo bastante extremista llegar a eso , pero lo que Bulma le dijo hacer que sino hacia algo aquel chico que últimamente se pasaba conversando con la Ojiazul , podía robarse su corazón y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder , una vez que ubico solo al chico se dispuso a ir por el sin importar que este fuera hijo de uno de los altos mandos de la jefatura de policia

\- ¿Tu eres Aroon verdad? - Pregunta el semisaiyajin para tomar la atención de chico rubio

\- Si y tu eres Gohan , te vi en la obra con Videl

\- Era eso lo que tenia que hablar contigo - Dice el pelinegro tomando de la camisa del cuello al chico rubio y frunciendo el ceño - Te lo diré una vez ella es mía y de nadie mas , no quiero que te le acerques

\- ¿Gohan que haces? -

\- Videl , puedo explicar lo - Trata de decir Gohan pero antes de hablar comenzó a sonar el intercomunicador de muñera de Videl avisando de un secuestro , por una parte el semisaiyajin se sentia que la campana lo habia salvado


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Lo siento había olvidado que jamás termine este fic y tuve que pensar en cómo seguirlo pero aún le quedan con este dos fics mínimo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 : Tu eres mi debilidad**

Estaba molesta , no solo molesta sino furiosa , como era posible que Gohan actuará de esa manera. Cómo si ella fuera de su propiedad , aunque ella sintiera algo por el eso no justificaba el hecho de que el pelinegro actuará como un completo patán solo para llamar su atención , no estaba dispuesta a permitir eso , pero habían cosas más importantes que pelear con el Semisaiyajin , como detener a los criminales que secuestraron al alcalde , ambos volaban en silencio rumbo a la alcaldía , Videl aún no sabía cómo iba a reprecharle su actitud y Gohan estaba demasiado apenado como para siquiera empezar a disculparse

\- ¡Muy bien malechores porque no se ahorran la escena de pelea y se rinden de una vez! - Grita Videl una vez que llegaron a fuera del edificio municipal

\- Videl debes tranquilizarte y debemos pensar como vamos hacer esto - Dice Gohan usando su traje de gran saiyaman tratando de que su compañera no hiciera nada impulsivo

\- ¡Cállate idiota no me des órdenes! - Alega la pelinegra aún molesta por lo sucedido

\- No es una orden solo quiero que no hagas nada tonto - Comenta el Gran Saiyaman acercándose un poco más a Videl

\- Yo hacia esto antes de que tú llegarás y lo sabes no necesito a un príncipe que me salve - Recrimina la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño girándose para verlo a la cara

\- Ustedes payasos sino se van mataremos al alcalde y toda la gente de su gabinete - Dice uno de los ladrones con una pistola en su mano abriendo la puerta del edificio

\- ¡Tu también cállate! que pronto conocerás la ira de mis puños - Grita la pelinegra furiosa levantado sus puños

\- Espera Videl , no podemos comprometer a los rehenes - Réplica el hijo de Milk intentando hacer entrar en razón a la muchacha

Mientras ambos seguían discutiendo el secuestrador que se encontraba en la puerta comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la extraña situación que estaba viendo , decidiendo dispararle para que se alejaran como habitualmente sucedía en esos casos , pero esta vez fue diferente el disparo si dio en el blanco , hiriendo a la ojiazul en el torso haciendo que se desplomara adoloriada , sorprendiendo a Gohan que al igual que su compañera estaba tan absorto en la discusión que tampoco pudo hacer nada para detener el disparo

Gohan se encuentra realmente molesto luego de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido extendió su mano generando una poderosa onda de ki mandando a volar a uno de los delicuentes , para luego usar una gran velocidad para noquear a los demás secuestradores , tomando a Videl entre sus brazos dando se cuenta que había perdido bastante sangre , asustando al pelinegro quien a toda velocidad llevo a su compañera y enamorada al hospital más cercano que puso encontrar

\- ¿Usted fue el que trajo a la señorita Videl? - Pregunta un doctor de edad madura saliendo de cuidados intensivos

\- Si - Dice Gohan casi como si fuera un susurro - ¿Como se encuentra ella?

\- Su estado es delicado pero estable , por fortuna su repisa acción evito una situación más grave - Explica el médico mirando una carpeta el informe de cómo se encontraba

\- ¿Puedo pasar a ver cómo está? - Inquiere el pelinegro con ansiedad en su voz esperando poder ver a la ojiazul de nuevo

\- Normalmente no permitimos eso en pacientes tan delicados , pero se ve que eres un buen muchacho y que la quieres - declara el doctor sonriendo un momento viendo lo ansioso que estaba

\- Muchas gracias doctor se lo agradezco mucho - Agradece el hijo de Goku abrazando al doctor

\- Pero que sea corto el momento , porque no es parte de las políticas del hospital ese tipos de visitas - Menciona el hombre dando media vuelta

El pelinegro asintió un momento y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la sala de urgencias , tal vez no fue de las mejores idea haberla traído a un hospital envés de llevarla con Dende o haberle dado una semilla del ermitaño , el miedo a perderla hizo que tomara esa rápida decisión , el miedo a perder la también los condujo a esa situación , pero tampoco era momento de lamentaciones , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pude ver la habitación de la pelinegra, tomo valor para abrir la puerta y entrar a la pieza , observando en la cama a Videl la cual se encontraba conectada a una serie de tubos , su piel aún se encontraba pálida por la dedicación de sangre , parecía que aún no recobraba la conciencia ya que sus ojos permanecían cerrados

\- Mi querida Videl , no quería que esto pasará - Susurra el Semisaiyajin arrodillándose frente a la cama

\- " _Ese es Gohan , que hace aquí , creí que aún me encuentro en estado crítico" -_ Dice en su mente Videl aún se encontraba débil para poder abrirlos

\- Pero no quería perderte y no sabía cómo hacerlo para no perderte , pero lo todo lo que hice fue hacer que te alejaras de mi - Dice Gohan quien no sabía que la ojiazul si podía escucharlo

\- _" Es un tonto muy tierno , no fue todo tu culpa también fue la mía de bajar la guardia y no haberte escucha en su momento "_

\- No te vayas de mi lado Videl, te lo ruego...al menos déjame vivir contigo el gran amor que te tengo - Declara Gohan cerrando los ojos un momento

 _\- "¿Que fue lo que dijo?. ¿Que está enamorado de mi?"_ \- Si no estuviera tan mal y no hubiera perdido tanta sangre estaría ahora ruborizada - Gohan... ¿Que dijiste? - Susurra Videl abriendo levemente los ojos

\- ¿Ehh Videl? ¿estás despierta? - Cuestiona el hijo de Goku sorprendido por lo repentino que había sido

\- Si... Hace un momento... No alcance a escuchar nada - Miente la ojiazul mostrando una leve sonrisa aún se sentía distorsionada y débil - Pero ¿que fue lo que decías?

\- No fue nada importante , solo decía que no te murieras porque nos harías falta a todos - Ríe en forma nerviosa tras responder mientras se va acercando a la puerta - Descansa pronto volveré


End file.
